Ray Ray
Alejandro Ray Ray Lee (voiced by Kath Soucie) is Juniper's hyperactive eight-year-old little brother. Like Juniper, Ray Ray can see through the magic barrier, though this is not a naturally-occurring ability. In the episodes after "Star Quality", he is occasionally seen watching monster TV. When Juniper first gained her powers, a group of demons attempted to drain her powers. Ray Ray unwittingly intervened, causing some of her powers to transfer to him, as seen in "Adventures in Babysitting". Whether or not he'll gain other powers similar to hers remains to be seen, as Ah-Mah has implied that he may over time. Personality He is hyperactive and careless, and often gets himself into trouble when dealing with the magic world. Ray Ray is often over-eager in regards to the magic world, finding every single event involving it, no matter how bad or ominous, to be "cooool." A recurring joke about him is asking if he has ever run out of energy, with a response of, "No, but there's always a first time." He also has a sibling rivalry relationship with Juniper, although it is often seen that he cares for her deeply. Since episode "Feets too big", he has a crush on Lila, the Sasquatch. In the episodes after "O Brother, What Art Thou?", Ray Ray is a homunculus, his mind having been transferred to an artificial body after accidentally mutating his original body into a massive monster by ingesting the growth potion that was supposed to make a giant grow back to his proper size. In "Meet the Parent", Monroe states that Ray Ray has a bladder control problem, though this has never been confirmed, save in "The World According to LARP" when Juniper said that he wet his pants on the jungle gym once, and again in "Dream Date" where he has trouble making it to the bathroom after drinking punch. Since he is very young still, it is probable he will outgrow these tendencies. In "Te Xuan Me", where after Juniper was erased from knowledge he took up being the Te Xuan Ze, and being particularly skilled at his position, even earning Monroe's praise. However, after everything was set back to normal, Ray Ray started to study in magic spells as a way to help his sister in future battles. Powers and Abilities Due to the accident he had when June got her powers, he has a little part of her magic, but is only able to see through the magic barrier. Trivia * Ray Ray is a main supporting character in Juniper Lee's Adventures Series and is featured prominently throughout the Show and Movies. *During the series he is being trained by Monroe in the arts of magic. *He proves himself to be a skilled fighter during Juniper Lee's Adventures of the Lion of OZ and easily defeats Auntie Roon with a jump kick. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Sidekicks Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures members Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Grandsons Category:Kyle's adventure allies